


A warrior in Flames - Zukka

by Nephieegrimore



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nephieegrimore/pseuds/Nephieegrimore
Summary: Months passed since the defeat of Ozai, and Sokka and Zuko have a lot of stuff on their minds lately, mainly about each other.How can two men with from separate tribes find any love together in the fire nation?!!NSFW warning in some chapters!!
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that I've ever really seriously written, so I am very sorry if its not that good.

It had been a few months since the defeat of Ozai and the coronation of Zuko as the new Firelord. Most Firelords don’t come into power so early, however, Zuko was a special case considering his father was planning on wiping out the Earth Kingdom, but was stopped by Avatar Aang, displaying incredible power as an Avatar, especially for one as young as he was.

Generally, the Firelord would be married by the time they came to their power, but of course Zuko was a special case here as well. He and Mai did have a past together, so marrying her would have made since for the young Firelord, however, Zuko was content being single. Despite the drift apart from Mai, Zuko still heard people asking about their relationship or when they’d tie the knot. It made since because Mai made since, and it was the obvious choice for him. 

“Oh…Mai…” Zuko says softly with a pause. “Look its nobody’s business who I marry.” He snaps back.

Katara and Sokka had come to the palace to check on the new Firelord. They both knew it would be stressful job for Zuko, and Zuko could tell they were simply curious about his life. The last time they had been together was when Zuko and Mai had gone back to their arrangement, but that had only lasted briefly.

Katara rolls her eyes and scoffs, “We were just worried about how you’ve been doing…you know like friends would” Katara opens her mouth for a second, ready to spit back, but closes it swiftly.

“I’m sorry I got snippy there, it’s just…as your friends we just are concerned. Ever since you became fire lord…you stopped mentioning Mai and just seem upset lately.” Katara opens her arms and warmly looks at Zuko.

Sokka stares at Zuko, who is staring out the window, and looks back to Katara and shakes his head. He whispers to Katara, “I think I should handle this”

Zuko pretended not to hear this but knew Sokka well enough to know what he was going to bring up; the western air temple incident. 

Katara nods and leaves.

“You guys broke up, didn’t you?” Sokka asks in a low somber voice.

“Yes…” Zuko grumbles.

Sokka puts his hand on Zuko’s shoulder, and with a high shoulder chips in, “To tell you the truth I wasn’t a big fan of Mai either” He chirps,

“I know, it’s just not that simple…” Zuko adds “To tell you the truth it’s something else that’s bothering me…”

Zuko hadn’t said anything since he kissed Sokka that summer. The two boys just pretended it didn’t happen, as that is easier to do than explain it. They weren’t big fans of each other back then, and Sokka had barely started trusting him. Zuko couldn’t even remember his thought process that lead him to kissing the water tribe boy. However, the feeling of rough kiss and the feeling of Sokka’s body heat on him still lingered. It felt different than all of those times he and Mai tried to be in a proper relationship together. That kiss felt real and passionate compared to any of the ones he had before that one at the temple.

Sokka now stands beside Zuko, examining his sharp fire nation nose and jaw. His eyes reflected the warm sun, making them look somehow warmer. Sokka couldn’t help but to notice how handsome Zuko was in this moment, even if he looked more upset than usual.

“and what is it?” Sokka asks with a curious cock of the head.

“I never told you exactly why I was banished did I?” Zuko turns his head to see Sokka intently staring at him.

“Yeah you told me about how your father chall- “

“-I didn’t tell you everything.” Zuko cuts in. “When I was a boy, my father put a lot of pressure on me to be like him…but I was never the type of son he wanted. I was emotional, passionate, and…” Zuko pauses…

“and?” Sokka asks with a tinge of impatience 

“…my mother always told me to never forget who I am…and” The Firelord gulps deeply.

“and…Sokka, I’m Gay.” Zuko blurted

Sokka puts his finger to his lip, and looks at Zuko with wide eyes, “oh really? Never could have guessed.” Sokka smirks with sarcasm “Now I have a chance with you” Sokka smiles.

Zuko smiles and turns his head, shameful of his flushed face, allowing the memories of that night at the temple to reform themselves.

 _Damnit, he’s too charming…He must just be kidding, though…,_ Zuko assured himself.

Sokka gets closer to Zuko again, and gives him a big hug from behind

Zuko’s flush only became more obvious “…!”

“sorry, I’m proud of you” Sokka says in a softer tone, but before he can pull away Zuko turns around and hugs him.

Sokka can’t help but to breath in the scent of Zuko’s robes. He smells like a campfire mixed with Jasmine and lilies. Zuko’s warmth makes him sweat in his thick water tribe pants and shirt. Are fire benders naturally warm? Then it hits Sokka like a boomerang; he’s hugging Zuko, the FIRELORD of all people; he blushes.

They gently pull away, but Zuko firmly holds Sokka’s shoulders. Sokka looks up and into Zuko’s warm, passionate, eyes.

“and Mai” Zuko blurts, “she was never really into me because she had somebody else, she liked more…” Zuko purses his lips

“That cheater!” Sokka blurted.

“No, she…well I…” Zuko collects himself, “I knew because we weren’t actually in love or anything. It was ok with me if she went after women if I could go after men.”

“Oh…I get it…I think” Sokka adds.

Zuko’s eyes light up “you do?” Zuko’s voice shakes a little. They had a rather complex relationship dynamic compared to most normal people, but that dynamic wasn't completely unheard of from royalty in the fire nation, though still frowned upon.

“well…I always felt like I had to be the manly man…like my father…” Sokka’s voice got a little softer as Zuko stared intensely. “I never told my father that I was Bisexual…or anybody other than Suki before…I feel like they wouldn’t get it”

Zuko finally lets his arms relax and releases Sokka from his grip. “I guess we do have a lot more in common than I thought…”

Zuko looks over at Sokka who is still looking at him. His bone structure looks extra sharp today, though he still has those kind, soft, blue eyes of the water tribe. His eyes looked icy and bright in contrast with his darker skin tone, especially in the warm afternoon sun through the windows in the palace. His lips looked soft and kissable.

 _What am I thinking?_ Zuko asked himself as he attempted to stop staring at Sokka’s face but couldn’t seem to do so.

Sokka gets a little red “why are you looking at me like that” he remarks in a playful tone.

Zuko averts his eyes for a second and says “Oh, was I? I’m sorry.” He once again become aware of the redness spreading across his nose and cheeks.

Sokka smiled with confidence “I didn’t tell you to stop…”

 _I'm actually stupid,_ Zuko realized

Sokka pulls Zuko in by the waist, but this time, Zuko goes with it fully.

Sokka lightly touches Zuko’s face and smiles, which makes Zuko’s heart skip a beat. Seeing him smile like that was always warmed his heart. Something about this just felt safe and right. Something about this sarcastic water tribe boy just felt good to him. Was this what a real crush felt like? Sokka’s face was now closer than it had ever been before. His breath tickled Zuko’s neck slightly, he could barely hold it together.

No longer being able to contain himself, Zuko leans in and presses his lips against Sokka’s. Sokka leans into it more, getting deeper with each short breath, feeling the heat of Zuko’s lips, and his saliva wetting them. Before Zuko can do anything, Sokka digs his teeth softly into Zuko’s bottom lip, and sucking softly as he pulls away slightly. He gulps, leaning with his whole body into Zuko, their foreheads almost touching. He lowers his hand from the fire lord’s warm, firm, shoulder to the slight arch in the middle of his equally muscular back, pulling Zuko into him.

Sokka strikes Zuko again with another kiss, this time working his tongue into the small gap between the fire lord’s reddened slippery lips. Zuko only pulls him in closer. Both men seem to dance with the flow of the kiss, giving them chills of arousal with each passing second. Their bodies pressed into one another’s, softly grinding with each movement of their lips.

After what seems like a lifetime, they pull away slowly from each other. Sokka feels the humid palace air against where Zuko once was grinding against him, his body feels cool and chilled from the shear heat of Zuko’s body against his, or maybe that’s just the feeling of his sweat drying.

“what are we doing? What about suki?” Zuko asks as rests his palm on his forehead and squats low before resting in a sitting position on the floor.

“let’s not worry about suki…she has her own path…and…” Sokka gulps “I um…” Sokka pauses and sighs. “why’d you kiss me you big jerk?” He eggs Zuko on. 

“I don’t know…” Zuko added blankly “was it ok? Our first kiss at the western air temple?"

“well it got me here now, didn't it?" sokka impishly remarked

Zuko frowns in his normal way, but just somehow this frown feels happy. Leave it to Zuko to make a frown look like a happy expression.

“sorry, Fire lord jerk” Sokka corrects.

Zuko looks up, his eyes softer than before. A small smirk grows on his face; his eyes dart away for a second, which only makes Sokka want to squirm too.

“I should go find Katara…I doubt she’s still here…” Sokka’s voice trails away.

We’re just going to pretend this never happened, aren’t we? He thought. It’s not like it even COULD mean anything anyways. Zuko was the Fire lord, and Sokka just some water tribe kid. Besides, what would the entire fire nation think about their new leader being homosexual?

“Yeah…” Zuko’s voice is back to its cold distant self, “Go do that…” He sounds somehow more upset than before.

Sokka wipes the beads of sweat from his forehead and turns around, heading towards the door. He sighs and opens it. Just like that he was already gone. Likely looking around in the market, or on the palace grounds. Knowing Katara, she was either buying supplies from the fire nation, or practicing water bending in a near by pond.

Zuko looked down at his feet, feeling his face get warm again. The last time he felt this ashamed and embarrassed was when he forgot how to fire bend. But this time, its somehow a little worse. Zuko left the small he was in and worked his way back to the throne. He sat down and lit a fire around him.

He put it out, though it did look cool, Zuko admitted to himself.

“it’s not really me, is it?” He chuckled to himself.

Zuko closed his eyes for a second and inhaled deeply. The familiar smell of ash filled his nostrils; this was something almost all fire benders were well accustomed too. The relaxation didn’t last long, however, the thoughts and memories of kissing Sokka flooded his head once again. The moment of himself leaning in to kiss the water tribe boy haunted his memory like an angry ghost who replays and repeats its own death out of pure anguish.

 _He doesn't actually like me like that, does he?_ Zuko deliberated

If anything, Sokka never meant anything by it either, I mean the guy could get nearly anyone with his charm alone. Aang even mentioned once that he pretended to be the avatar to woo an earth kingdom girl, and Aang even went along with it, like the crazy bastard he is. Sokka was just a flirt, and that was all it was or would ever be. 

Though at the same time, Zuko knew he was lying to himself. You don’t kiss anyone the way Sokka did back to him if you weren’t at least slightly interested.

“But…. why?” Zuko asked himself under his breath, feeling slight sparks come from his mouth. “Did I always want him like this?” Zuko huffed again while swallowing the ashy warm flavor of fire.

Zuko tried to think of times of where he wanted Sokka as a lover, but he could ever only remember a few instances. They weren’t always that buddy-buddy with each other, especially in the old days. The boiling rock incident was the only memory that really struck him. He helped Sokka a lot that day, though it was for his own redemption in some ways, it also wasn’t all that.

He waited up for Sokka that night, knowing he’d try to go on his own like the absolute fool he is. And what if he had gotten hurt? And even when traveling with Sokka alone, the air had a different sort of tension to it back then. He felt somehow both on edge and at ease. Is that how crushes felt to normal teens?

Zuko sighed, feeling the cool air in his warm throat, reviving the ashy flavor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara might have ditched Sokka and now the water tribe boy must come up with another plan for the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter but eh next one is going to be pretty long and also some NSFW is coming up real soon - like next chapter or so.

Sokka wandered the palace first, admiring all of the elegant and ornate detailing of the place. Even compared to the greatness of the northern water tribe, the fire nation could easily win in a competition of beauty and detail. He felt small in the large, empty halls of the place. The faint echo of his footsteps made him feel even tinier than before.

He swung open grand door after grand door inside of the fire palace, feeling somewhat nervous that he was going to piss off Zuko by snooping or worse, get the guards on him. Eventually Sokka had found a sort of courtyard. It featured a natural looking pond surrounded by the pastel pink of surrounding cherry blossoms, on closer inspection he noticed a family of turtle ducks, swimming calmly in the still water. Sokka chuckled as old him would be in complete aw that something so cute was even allowed inside of the fire nation, let alone the palace of the firelord. He tried not to smile so much at that thought, though the thought of Zuko having something so peaceful and innocent at the palace only made him smile harder.

The water tribe boy could barely focus on finding Katara, let alone much of anything. Sokka knew what a crush felt like, but somehow the emotions from everything just felt more intense than just a crush. The two guys had kissed before today, and Sokka could tell Zuko was into then as much as he was into it now.

Sokka rested his rough gently on his cheek as softly as he could, reliving every second of the kiss with Zuko. Sokka was the type of man who could admire Zuko. He often would be in awe over his skill with swords, or his ability to change as a person. Sokka could even admire how beautifully handsome Zuko was, especially with his hair down. All those times before the war when Sokka would gaze upon Zuko while he was sleeping at night, just to admire the beauty of his scar, and face in general, made perfect sense to Sokka.

On top of all of that, Zuko was one of the few people he felt completely at ease with. Even with Suki, he never felt like he could fully tell her everything. He never fully even told Suki what happened at the north pole with Yue, as Suki wouldn’t understand the pain of that loss like he felt that night. Zuko on the other hand, knew loss well. He didn’t even have to reassure him about the Yue incident either, which was convenient because his attempt was pretty lack luster. He will always remember that ride to the boiling rock with the now firelord. Especially that time Zuko awkwardly looked away, then back at him and responding to Sokka’s confession about Yue with “that’s rough buddy” as if he had no other clue what he could say instead of that.

Sokka felt as if he was floating throughout the halls while thinking about Zuko, and that kissed again, and it still felt just as good as the first time did. His mind couldn’t leave that room with the firelord, or his warm embrace either.

Suddenly Sokka felt the light of reality slap him once again as he felt a familiar tightness in his pants.

“Not now” Sokka whines as stares down at his pants and rolls his eyes.

~~

Sokka felt as if he was floating throughout the halls while thinking about Zuko, and that kissed again, and it still felt just as good as the first time did. His mind couldn’t leave that room with the firelord, or his warm embrace either.

Suddenly Sokka felt the light of reality slap him once again as he felt a familiar tightness in his pants.

“Not now” Sokka whines as stares down at his pants and rolls his eyes.

The sound of footsteps echo in the emptiness of the palace, abruptly stopping at the throne room, along with a frantic water tribe boy, standing before the Firelord. He catches his breath and clears his throat. 

“I can’t find Katara!” Sokka exclaims with a rather noticeable tinge of panic.

“I checked everywhere, even the shops and market and I can’t find her!” The water tribe boy shouts, this time the panic sounding clearer than before.

“Are you sure you just didn’t miss her?” Zuko asked dryly.

“I didn’t even find any clues to where she went! What if she was captured- “the boy gulped air, catching his breath yet again

“I doubt she was captured.” Zuko assures. “Her boyfriend rides a flying bison and is the Avatar. They could’ve just had something come up…you know how they are”

“But- “Sokka lowered his voice

“Sokka…you have to trust your sister to be alone and defend herself.” Zuko says in a tone remarkably similar to his uncle’s, catching the Firelord and bringing him back to his words.

Sokka drops his head and sighs deeply, clutching his fist.

“She’s an incredibly strong bender. She can manage herself, Sokka” Zuko states firmly.

“But then that means she forgot me!” Sokka yells, lifting his head up again to muster the words to come out, the anxiety completely leaving his voice, returning to its usual state.

“and…I don’t have any money or anything on me…Katara generally keeps track of it…” Sokka looks to Zuko, batting his thick and dark eyelashes.

_Fuck it_

“I do have a large palace that I do keep to myself…” Zuko states in his usual unsure tone.

Zuko looks down at the floor in front of Sokka, hoping he’ll say yes, as if he had another choice. The thought of more time with Sokka makes the new fire lord’s heart race. Especially since they’ll be alone in this giant palace.

_Gah what am I thinking?_

Zuko catches himself, becoming red once again at his own thoughts. It’d been quite some time since he’d had any thoughts like this. And besides, it’s not like they are even going to sleep in the same room or anything remotely close to that.

“Ok” the boy responds in a tone that doesn’t match his stifled smile, slowly creeping across his face. 

Zuko smiled back without second thought, sinking into the moment, and absorbing the now without any future or past, only the pure energy of Sokka with him at the palace. His heart fluttered beneath the silk royal red robes, making the sultry fire nation air feel hotter


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being the masculine masc Sokka is, he feels as he must prove himself by drinking beyond his limits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Implied NSFW, Drinking  
> aah sorry it took me so long to update, I had a bit of writers block last week, and didn't feel like working on this but I did it and got in a nice flow for these next few chapters.

That night at dinner the two men sat next to each other, happily slurping the spicy noodles from their chopsticks. Sokka felt the wet slap of the noodles against his chin, but he couldn’t pull himself together to eat like a normal, civilized, person. Even if he were in front of the fire lord, he couldn’t leave his deep love for a good meal behind. Occasionally, Sokka would glance up from his noodles and dumplings to see Zuko slowly eating his meal. He didn’t make any mess the way Sokka did, and he ate slower than Sokka did as well.

Zuko picked up a dumpling with his chopsticks and admired the careful crafting of it. He slowly brought the dumpling to his lips and took a small bite. He chewed slowly too, as if he was letting the flavor seep deep down into his soul. Sokka continued to look as Zuko closed his eyes for a second while chewing, he never thought another person could making eating dumplings look like such an elegant thing. Zuko opened his eyes again, but Sokka turned his head and pretended to be fully focused on his dinner.

To Sokka, food was also a spiritual thing and emotional experience, but most other people didn’t seem to pick that up from the water tribe boy, and he never bothered to explain it. Zuko ate like true elegant royalty, savoring the flavor, taking small delicate bites, occasionally taking a small sip of water or sake. He marveled at the difference between them. Sokka ate as if he had never eaten before. He ate like a starving wolf, after all, Sokka was a starving wolf in spirit.

He glanced over at the fire lord from the corner of his eye; checking to see if the coast was clear to watch. The young fire lord was taking a sip of sake, which was something Sokka had yet to do. Sokka was the biggest lightweight that he knew, and of the water tribe. Plus, he didn’t have a taste for sake. Back at home, Sokka only drank the home brewed that the elders in the tribe would make. Sake was a million times stronger tasting than the stuff Sokka was used to.

Despite all of this, he knew he would look like a wimp if he didn’t drink it, so Sokka looked down at the glass, and gulped. His throat felt hot with anticipation of the bitter, hot, flavor of the brown liquid. He raised the cup to his lips, taking a large gulp. His body shivered with the feeling of the strong liquid sliding down his throat, leaving a hot burning sensation through his throat to his stomach. A small bead of sweat slid down his forehead as he tried as hard as he humanly could to not make a face.

Sokka felt Zuko’s eyes on him, which just made him sweat more.

“what?” Sokka whined.

“I was just going to say that you should slow down there” Zuko remarked with a concerned raise of the brow, “This stuff is pretty strong, and I’m not the best with holding my alcohol.” Zuko admitted.

What was he even talking about? Sokka thought. It was only a little sip. I’ll be fine. He assured himself.

Sokka looked back down at the cup of Sake to see that he had actually drank most of it with that little “sip” of his.

“Ah, I’ll be fine.” Sokka masked, knowing damn well that he would not be, “I’ve drank before…Southern water tribe style!” He said in a tone more masculine than usual. It was true that he had drank before, but at home, the alcohol was weak and flavorful. It was designed to be more of a meal than an alcoholic beverage unlike the strong and bitter drinks of the fire nation and earth kingdom, which were seemingly designed to do one thing.

About 20 minutes passed since Sokka polished off his glass of sake and asked for another cup. Just as Sokka stood up from his chair, his head spun, and his legs felt weak, reminding him that he was in fact, super hammered. Zuko slurred his words slightly, but in this moment, it became clear to Sokka that Zuko was only a little bit tipsy at most.

“Need some help there?” Zuko asked

“No-I mean yeah…” Sokka slurred.

Zuko sighed and escorted Sokka down the hall. On his way there, Sokka could have heard Zuko asking some servants to make something.

“I can’t go any further.” Sokka moaned. “I feel like I’m about to….” He couldn’t finish his statement.

Zuko, who did not want to watch Sokka puke all over the palace floor, sighed again. Now why would that Idiot drink so much anyways?

“Fine, my room is closer than the guest room, I guess you can just stay in there. I’ll take the guest room.” Zuko let out a slight spark with the last syllable.

The “guest room” was once his old bedroom from when he was child. It was the smallest bedroom in the house and did not have a bathroom attached to it, like the other bedrooms did. That room was designed to be the actual guest room, but Azula had convinced their father that the guests deserve the nicer room, and that it would be more honorable if he let them have it, so he did. Curse that room.

“Noo” Sokka whined.

He’s so bratty when he’s drunk, Zuko observed. He was somewhat whiney sober, but this was like that turned to 11.

“I want you to stay with me.” Sokka said, his face turning even redder as he clung to Zuko tightly.

Zuko looked down and blushed back, even though he knew he couldn’t do anything _like that_ with Sokka because he was completely smashed. As if Sokka would want to do _that_ with him anyways.

“Maybe I am just lonely…and turned on. Zuko said under his breath.

“Wait what did you say?” Sokka sloppily shouted, raising a single eyebrow. Zuko could tell he knew what he said by the devious expression across the water tribe boy’s face.

Zuko looked away and blushed even harder now. He had thought out loud, and most embarrassing of all, Sokka of all people heard him say it too.

“I’m still **waiting** for an answher.” Sokka slurred.

“Even if I was, I can’t do anything because you’re here” Zuko snapped.

“But I’m here…so you could do it with me” Sokka pointed to his chest and poked himself.

“You’re drunk” Zuko informed him. “I can’t _do it_ with anybody unless they’re sober.” Zuko sounded confident in his statement, even though he lacked more sexual experience compared to most people his age, especially Sokka. 

“So how do I get sober then?” Sokka asks surprisingly coherently

Zuko turns bright red and feels his heart flutter more than ever. Why did Sokka have to be this smooth even when drunk? Zuko looked up as if he were trying to look into his brain for guidance for what to say. If he sobered up would they do it? Is he legit offering sex? On top of that this would be Zuko’s first time, and is he really going to do it here, tonight, with Sokka?

However, Zuko’s brain couldn’t fully generate a coherent thought in that moment, as his brain had seemingly shut down or at least had gone on vacation lower in his body.

“Ok” Zuko says barely able to nudge the words out of his brain and into his mouth

He just agreed to do _it_ with Sokka. But only after he sobered up some first. If he would. Zuko’s body lurched as he approached the bedroom. His pants feeling embarrassingly tight now. Good thing Sokka won’t remember this tomorrow.

Zuko shuts the bedroom door. Now it’s just Zuko and Sokka. All alone, illuminated by the orange glow of the candlelight. Sokka flops to the large grand bed, looking small by comparison.

“How I get sober, fire-lohord?” Sokka slurs

Zuko who feels every emotion ranging from pissed off to embarrassed and horny remembers that he didn’t directly answer the question. If Zuko tells him…it really will be an agreement.

His body thinks before he does, and Zuko honestly answers, “I’m going to go get you some water to help, and I’ll order some toast from my servants. It should help soak up the alcohol…I think”

~~

After a while of Zuko’s turmoil with a drunken water tribe boy, Sokka finally appears to be pretty sobered up. Zuko was expecting him to just pass out as most normal drunk people would do, but Sokka wasn’t the sleep kind of drunk, surprisingly.

Sokka yawns deeply, “I think I’m gonna go to bed. Can I bathe first though?” Sokka asks.

Zuko looks over at Sokka who has seemingly forgotten about what he said earlier, and nods curtly.

“I’ll have my servants boil you some water…” Zuko says right as he stands up absent mindedly.

Sokka, who is mid taking down his wolf’s tail can’t help but notice that the fire lord is hard.

Zuko feels the eyes down there, and quickly sits down and covers up again, trying to recover himself from his little display.

Suddenly Sokka’s face flushes as he looks like something just lit up inside of his brain as his arctic eyes widen, “I promised something didn’t I?”

“Um” Zuko tries to think of what to say but just spits out the first thing that comes into his flustered brain, “I mean yes, but I didn’t expect you to actually do anything with me…” Zuko laughs nervously as he fiddles with the hair tucked behind his ear, “I mean you were pretty drunk, and I mean two guys….hahaha. Who would want that right? I mean I know I’m gay but with you well I mean it’s not like I don’t want it bu- “

Sokka leans in and kisses Zuko deeply. Zuko goes along with it, as if he’d secretly been hoping he would at least get some romance from this. Zuko sloppily kisses back Sokka, trembling with each passing breath. The alcoholic flavor coats his, reminding him of the night and each moment he spent with Sokka. Suddenly, every inhibition about it seemingly disappears as Zuko’s brain stops thinking so hard. Right now, Zuko has an incredibly hot and cute water tribe boy kissing him; the FIRELORD of all fucking people, and that’s all that matters. There’s this caring, smart, yet stupid, food driven southern water tribe boy, who happens to be extremely attractive, kissing him. This kiss feels different to Zuko than the kisses with Mai felt. Zuko would kiss Mai back as he knew he’d at least want the practice, and just maybe to be turned on, but he never was. This kiss was magical to the young firelord.

They pull away and stare at each other’s faces. Admiring every little detail and shape that graced their both attractive faces. Sokka was handsome in that rugged kind of way. He didn’t have perfect skin and he had the slightest bit of stubble on his chin once you got close enough to see it. His eyebrows were pretty thick too, along with his eyelashes, which made his eyes look even bluer by contrast. Zuko was also handsome, but in a more elegant way, despite the large red scar on his eye, which made him look like he was permanently squinting out of it. His face just had that sharp, elegant structure too it, and his skin was fair and smooth.

Sokka put his hand to Zuko’s face, gently caressing it with his callused hand. You could tell he was good with a sword by it. He rubbed his rough hand softly on the firelord’s face, reaching with his middle and index finger to his scar. Zuko normally would have been pretty pissed if anybody else touched his scar, but this time, it felt nice to him. It almost felt like a tickle from a fairy or flower by how soft Sokka’s touch was.

Sokka removes his hand from Zuko’s face slowly and cautiously. The feeling of his scar would linger in his fingertips, basking in the feeling of the difference of texture between the scar and Zuko’s smooth skin. Zuko shakily exhaled and inhaled, fighting the urge to squirm under Sokka’s gaze. He fought the urge surprisingly well, and just gazed back, taking in every ounce of this feeling that Sokka gave him. The fire lord admired Sokka’s handsomeness as he gazed back, this time it drove him even crazier because of the wavy lose hair framing Sokka’s face. Was he always that handsome? Zuko wondered.

Before Zuko could fully process it, Sokka was now the one in the dominant position, now leaning over Zuko who instinctively shifted his weight into his forearms. Sokka struck with another kiss, this one was even better than the last, and less alcoholic too. Sokka tapped the tip of his tongue at the center of Zuko’s lips, which he slid apart slightly. The feeling of warmth spread throughout his body and made him ache with arousal and anticipation. His body tingled, subconsciously waiting to go further. This feeling only heightened when he felt how hard Sokka was as he pressed his body to his own body. The firmness throbbed against his inner thigh, making him feel weak and powerful at the same time.

They break their kiss, leaving the wetness of each other’s spit coating the outside of their lips, adding a faint shine in the candlelight. Sokka had now shifted his position again and was sitting on top of Zuko.

“what should we do now?” Sokka asked sheepishly.

The fact that Sokka was asking Zuko what to do left a worried yet surprised look on his face. Sokka being a virgin and this being his first time felt unreal. He had always assumed that the boy had before, based on how easily he could charm just about anybody, but he was just like Zuko; sexually inexperienced.

“I…” Zuko paused trying to think of what he was going to say. His body was aching with excitement. “I’m not sure…I’ve never done this with another person before…”

Sokka nudged his fingers beyond the waist band of the firelord's crimson pants and brings his lips close to Zuko’s pale neck.

"Is this ok?" 

Zuko agreed with a stifled "Yeah", his voice quivering with adrenaline. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also wow this got more popular than I thought it would. Thank you to everyone who is reading my fic and enjoying it!


End file.
